1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector and, more specifically, to a memory card ejecting structure used in a memory card connector for ejecting the installed memory card out of the memory card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced and sophisticated computers have been continuously developed. In order to extend the functions of a computer, PDA (personal digital assistant), etc, different interface cards, for example, memory cards, network cards, modem cards, SCSI (small computer system interface) cards may be used. Regular memory cards are commonly made subject to PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standard. Most notebook computers provide plug and play function and/or hot plug function. Nowadays, commercially available memory cards include MMCs (Multi Media Cards), CFs (Compact Flash Cards), SM (Smart Media Cards), MSs (Memory Sticks), and SDs (Secure Digital Memory Cards). A memory card connector has a memory card ejecting structure adapted for ejecting the loaded memory card out of the connector body. FIG. 6 shows a memory card ejecting structure according to the prior art. According to this design, the memory card ejecting structure comprises an electrically insulative frame base A having two parallel arms A1 at two sides, an ejecting member B adapted for ejecting the loaded memory card out of the frame base A, a spring member C coupled between one arm A1 and the ejecting member B, and a guide rod D, which has a rear end fixedly fastened to the rear side of the frame base A and a front end coupled to a guide groove E in the ejecting member B. This design is still not satisfactory in function. Because the guide rod D and the spring member C are separated small members, the use of the guide rod D and the spring member C complicates the installation procedure of the memory card ejecting structure and greatly increases its manufacturing cost. FIG. 7 shows another design of memory card ejecting structure according to the prior art. According to this design, the memory card ejecting structure comprises an electrically insulative frame base A having two parallel arms A1 at two sides, an ejecting member B adapted for ejecting the loaded memory card out of the frame base A, a spring member C coupled between the frame base A and the ejecting member B, and a guide rod D fixedly fastened to one arm A1 of the frame base. The ejecting member B has a guide groove E coupled to the guide rod D. This design of memory card ejecting structure still has drawbacks. Because the ejector member B, the spring member C, and a guide rod D are respectively disposed at one lateral side of the frame base A, the frame base A must be have having a certain width. Further, the complicated structural design greatly increases the manufacturing cost. FIG. 8 shows still another design of memory card ejecting structure according to the prior art. According to this design, the memory card ejecting structure comprises an electrically insulated frame base A having two parallel arms A1 at two sides, an ejecting member B adapted for ejecting the loaded memory card out of the frame base A, a spring member C coupled between the frame base A and the ejecting member B, and a guide rod D, which has a rear end fixedly fastened to the front side of the ejecting member B and a front end coupled to a guide groove E in one arm A1 of the frame base A for guiding movement of the ejecting member B. This design is also complicated, resulting in high manufacturing cost.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a memory card ejecting structure, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a memory card ejecting structure, which is easy to assemble. It is another object of the present invention to provide a memory card ejecting structure, which is stable and positive in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a memory card ejecting structure, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. According to one aspect of the present invention, the memory card ejecting structure comprises an electrically insulative frame base, the frame base having a receiving unit mounted with a set of terminals for receiving a memory card and two arms forwardly extended from two opposite lateral sides of the receiving unit, the receiving unit having an endless guide groove, an ejecting member slidably mounted in the frame base and adapted for ejecting the inserted memory card out of the receiving unit, and a spring member connected between the ejecting member and one arm of the frame base, the spring member having an angled locating wire rod backwardly extended from a rear end ring thereof and positioned in the endless guide groove to hold the spring member between a stretched position and a released position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the receiving unit of the frame base has a sliding slot, and the ejecting memory has a guide block inserted into the sliding slot of the frame base for guiding movement of the ejecting member.